


男女关系科 中

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: OOC
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	男女关系科 中

**Author's Note:**

> OOC

“喂——你待会必须清理干净我的浴室——”赫敏隔着门忍不住再三叮嘱道  
“闭嘴——格兰杰”德拉科可能不会想到自己会有一天需要在女人的浴室里自慰。

操，他不在乎的吐出来一句脏话，她还在敢这个时候对自己指手画脚，德拉科瞥了眼还是兴致勃勃的下半身，不悦地皱了皱眉，本来也并没有打算做足全套，但是——

算了，德拉科自暴自弃地粗鲁的撸动了几下自己的性器，这间逼仄的浴室，还弥漫着之前尚未散去的水蒸气，空气里还漂浮着应该是赫敏使用过的沐浴露类的气味，谈不上是什么高档的气味，还带一点点甜腻腻，这个味道他只有在贴近赫敏的耳后才会闻到，这种隐秘的窥伺，德拉科似乎找到了发泄的出口，他抬手扯开了自己的领口，但还是不够，欲壑难填的滋味，真是会让人抓狂。

事实上，赫敏的确是配合了他，隔着西装裤的揉捏确是一种隔靴搔痒的欲擒故纵，当然，治标不治本的方法，还有许多——只能说，他今天的确是需要公事公办。

靠在浴室的门上，德拉科当然也看到了，赫敏随手丢在一旁的丝质内衣，看起来是她新买的，因为他不记得她有过这种款式。

绸缎的质地，她今天上班也是穿的这一套吗，所以，如果今天自己没有错过午餐，那么有可能亲手拆开这件礼物。

这种想法极大地给予德拉科足够的愉悦，德拉科眯起眼睛，似乎想透过这些尚未散开的水蒸气来重现刚才在这里洗澡女人的倩影。他或许是那一股热水，划过她的脸颊，脖颈而后顺着锁骨流淌到她的胸口，欲滴未滴的缀在她的乳尖，又或者是，迫不及待的滑向她的腿心，当然，她的腿心的肌肤足以让他克服一切地心引力的，德拉科希望永远只在这一小块肌肤徜徉，他顺势加快了手中的速度，吞咽了浮在喉头的呻吟……

等到两人，终于走出门的时候，天已经完全黑了下来，一路上没有什么交流，毕竟，一开口，赫敏就会想起来刚刚自己坐在客厅等待的十几分钟，最近事情正在不断地推翻她的认知。一眨眼，她竟然和身边的男人纠缠了快有半年了，更甚的是，刚刚她竟然允许——一想到这里，赫敏就觉得自己的脸立刻烧了起来。

“看路——”要不是一旁的人拉住了她，赫敏还没有发现自己沉浸在思绪里，差点撞到一旁的花园栅栏。赫敏赶忙收了收心思，当然德拉科很自然地只是拉了她一下就顺理成章的放手了，这一路除了他提醒自己看路，赫敏再没发现对方有什么聊天意愿，这样也好，她实在是不知道在日常生活中如何和他相处。

两个人没有使用幻影移形，路过了几个街区之后，德拉科停了一下，示意赫敏到了目的地。

这个巷口灯光不是想象中的昏暗，甚至看起来不远处还有几家店铺散着暖光，怎么看也不像是什么有猫腻的地方，但是往往这种地方更容易藏匿着危险，赫敏下意识想要去摸自己的魔杖。倒是一旁的德拉科轻松地拍了拍她的肩膀，赫敏看着对方直接拐进了路边的一家不起眼的店铺。她也连忙拐了进去，进去才发现这竟然是一间专门出售女士内衣的店铺。

他又要干什么——赫敏站在门口没动，她快速地环视地了这间小店铺，整个店铺很安静，只有坐在柜台里面的一个老妇人，怎么看都不像是什么黑市的入口。

“马尔福——’”她咬牙切齿地走了过去，拽住了一脸逛街性质的德拉科。

“喜欢哪一件——”德拉科倒像是完全没有听到一样，顺带还回过身一本正经地等着她答复。

“如果是你要穿，我认为这件真的是不错。”破罐子破摔，赫敏直接从一旁拿下一件，塞到了旁边人的怀里，挑衅的补充了一句“我很期待——”

“说实话，你如果真的喜欢，我完全没有问题——”赫敏看着对方慢条斯理的抖了抖怀里那件团成了一团的衣料，“红色，你认为我比较适合红色？”她真是不敢相信，他就那么大大方方的把那条内裤，应该是那几条细绳串联起来的织物展示给她看，“但我可是个斯莱特林——怎么办”

“那你就买绿色——”懒得和他在这里斗嘴，赫敏转头推开了门，她就知道就不该相信有什么狗屁公事，她要立刻“下班”。

就在出门的瞬间，她立刻感觉到了不对劲，这不是刚刚安静的街道，人声的吵杂就好像一股龙卷风突然就将她裹挟在了声浪之中，人影绰约，她来不及分辨下意识的就要抽出来自己的魔杖。

“别动——”有人按住了自己的右手，在她踉跄后退的时候，抵住她的后背，赫敏稳了稳心神，才意识到自己应该是来到了真正的‘维萨巷’。

不用问，站在他身后的人自然是始作俑者，她立刻甩开对方的手，动作幅度有点大，但她却眼睁睁的自己的胳膊穿过了一旁的一个巫师的身体。

“怎么回事——”赫敏掏出自己的魔杖挥了几个咒语，发现无一例外的都穿过了正在吵闹人群的身体，她可以听到他们的声音，但这些‘人’似乎根本看不到她和马尔福。

“这可不是我能左右的事情——”德拉科一脸无辜的解释道“当然，这里的确是维萨巷——格兰杰司长。”说完他颇有兴致地朝她眨了眨眼，“不如你来猜猜看这是怎么回事——”

赫敏又看了看环在周围的人群，这并不是空间的倒置，她能看到带她来的那扇门还好好的立在身后，但是赫敏这个时候不敢随意再去打开了，她不确定这个门上的咒语到底是什么，是幻影移形的咒语，还是连接了某个神秘的飞路网。

“小姐——你的橘子香槟。”站在她面前的一位侍者，递过来了一杯酒，赫敏以为背后除了德拉科还有别人，立刻警惕的转身，却打翻了那杯酒。

这个侍者能看到自己。

“别紧张——这位可爱的小姐。”对方的声音毫无感情，好像见了很多她这样的客人一般，不以为意的收拾了那杯倒在了一边的香槟，“第一次来，我可以为您介绍一下这里的规矩。”

“不必了——”赫敏看着一旁的马尔福熟练的从他的大衣里拿出来一枚金加隆，递了过去，而后指了指她，小声耳语了几句。

“祝您玩的愉快——格兰杰小姐。”话音刚落，赫敏就感觉被人撞到了，或者说她除了声音之外，有了别的触感。刚刚还是透明的一切，一下子全变成了实实在在存在人，而那位侍者已经走进了人群，消失了。

“欢迎来到维萨巷——”

“马尔福？——”赫敏吃惊地看着面前的人，但是他的脸完全不是马尔福的,除了那双眼睛。

“这是一种伪装——格兰杰”说着，德拉科递过来一个酒杯，“当然，你的‘伪装’倒是比原来的你要好不少”赫敏不屑地的接过来，借着玻璃的反射，她看到了一张陌生的脸。

“不对——为什么你要向刚才那个人透露我的名字。”

“你放心，这里的侍者才是真正的魂灵。”德拉科随便找了个地方坐了下来，“只能感觉你的气息，其余的什么都不会知道。”他随手又接过来一杯酒，“名字嘛——这是这里的规矩。比如说，只有你透露了你的真实名字，你才会获得这里的伪装”说这话的时候，德拉科还顺带扬了扬自己的下巴，“不然——”他顿了顿。“你永远都是局外人——就像刚才那样”

“所以，刚刚那件内衣店——是这里的入口？”

“那倒不是——只是我认为你需要买一件新内衣了。”

“你——”听到这话，赫敏敢保证德拉科看到自己随手丢在浴室里的内衣了，她愈发觉得今晚发生的一切就好像德拉科自导自演的‘阴谋’。

“放心吧——格兰杰，我只是在‘思想’上借用了你的内衣”德拉科随手解开了大衣的扣子，立刻就和刚才装扮一样的侍者出现，小心翼翼地接过了大衣，而后消失了。“不过话说回来，你不该用‘干瘪’形容自己。”说这话的时候，赫敏看着德拉科朝着人群的某个方向举起了酒杯。

赫敏连忙踮起脚尖望过去，并没有看到什么可疑的人，“好了——该办正事了。”德拉科站了起来，赫敏这次并没有再被所谓的正事‘打动’，她站在原地狐疑地再三打量了周围，又看了看面前的这个男人，她毫不客气地盯着那双灰色的眼睛。

“我就在这里等你——”赫敏决定待会对方一离开，她要自己来调查这个地方，马尔福一定对自己隐瞒了什么。

“你确定——”德拉科皱了皱眉头。

“当然——”赫敏故意一仰头和手边的酒精饮料一饮而尽，“难不成你还需要我的保护——”

“我必须要说，你的这个激将法一点效力都没有。”德拉科扯了扯自己的领口，想了想还是在离开之前，说了句，“在这个地方，我不建议你‘炫耀’你的魔杖。”

**Author's Note:**

> 应该还有下【车】  
> 会在圣诞节之前写完吗  
> 不禁问天问大地
> 
> 我也想看德拉科穿情趣内衣耶  
> 醒来之后要看到一百条留言赞同我的黄色脑洞


End file.
